Golden Sun
by Whitewinged demon
Summary: Chris Utakaia always wanted to a trainer, and now she has her first pokemon. Will her journey go well? Or will past promises return and haunt her forever?


This story will be updated each week, unless I have LOTS of homework from school. ¬¬ The setting is New Bark Town, Johto.

I do not own pokemon! I own Kiyo and Chris and thats all

'Beh'-People talking

**Beh**- Pokedex Data  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Dawn of a trainer

The sun was shining brightly on the small town of New Bark town. The grass was dripping with morning dew. A few Pidgey were chirping in a cherry tree nearby.

A girl inside of a white house with a green roof was eating breakfast quickly, because today is then she would get her first pokemon. Her chocolate brown eyes stared out a nearby window at Porf.Elm's pokemon lab.

She has smooth peach skin and long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail. She is wearing a dark purple shirt with a white spring jacket over it, her dark blue jeans are faded a bit. Her shoes are all black, and are running shoes that her brother sent over to her from Hoenn.

Her mother smiled at the 10-year-old and said, 'Chris, I packed your backpack full of things you will need for your journey.' She handed the girl a dark purple backpack.

Chris smiled at her mother, and opened it. She saw some extra pokeballs inside, a few friendballs and one Lureball that the man Kurt makes. Some money was in there as well.

Chris closed her backpack and looked at the clock, if she didn't leave right now, she would be late. Chris walked over to the door, and turned to look at her mother for the last time.

Chris felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back. 'Good bye mom..I love you.'She murmured, a part of her didn't want to leave.

'Good bye dear. I love you too.'Her mother said, quietly. She was also holding back tears. Chris smiled at her mother, then opened the door and left.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was now in front of Porf.Elm's Pokemon lab. She wondered what pokemon to get. Totodile had powerful water attacks, Cyndaquil had its powerful flame attacks, and Chikorita used its grass-type attacks.

Chris sighed. She wished she could have them all. (Don't you ever wish that?) Then she had a idea, she could use her pokemon cards to pick!

She pulled out her pokemon card deck out of her pocket, them found her Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile cards. She put them on the ground and turned them over. She closed her eyes and moved the cards around.

Then she picked up one of the cards, she smiled at the card, then put all of her pokemon cards away.

Chris entered the lab, greeted all the aides that were working. One of them showed her the way to where she would pick her pokemon.

Porf.Elm was waiting in front of a table with three pokeballs on it, he was humming softly a off-key tune of 'Zip a-de do-da'.

A 10-year-old boy was waiting for Chris, a cold icy glare in his ruby red eyes. He has short messy brown hair and pale skin. He is wearing a red shirt and dark blue pants being held up with a black belt, he also has black running shoes. His name you ask? Its Kiyo.

Kiyo and Chris were rivals, always trying to see who was better. Chris was soon at the table, then saw Kiyo.

"Hello, Kiyo." Chris greeted coldly.  
"Hello, Chris." Kiyo returns, just as emotionless.

While Chris and Kiyo were glaring at each other, Porf.Elm stopped humming and looked at Kiyo.

'Kiyo, why don't you pick your pokemon first?'Porf.Elm said.

Kiyo smirked and walked over to the table, Chris hoped that he didn't pick the one that she wanted, but he didn't. Kiyo picked the pokeball on the right.

Chris smiled and grabbed the pokeball that she wanted, she pressed the 'open' button on the pokeball, and out came a white beam of energy. The enegry hit the ground and formed into a pokemon.

The pokemon was a small light blue gator, with red spikes coming down its back. Its eyes were closed, there was small black marking near its eye. Its tail had smaller spikes on it, the pokemon's claws were tiny. On its belly was a tan 'V' marking. It eyes opened, they were a peaceful sea blue

'Totodile!' It cried, its voice was a bit deep, so Chris figured that it was male. The pokemon saw Chris and hopped up and down with joy.

Chris smiled at the pokemon, because she liked giving pokemon nicknames, she was going to call this Totodile 'Hydro'.

Kiyo stared at the Totodile, thinking it was a weakling. Then he got a idea.

'Hey, Chris. You want to battle?'He asked, smirking.

The end of chapter one!


End file.
